Prophecy of True Love
by kirasometimes
Summary: Drusilla has a vision for Angelus that will change his life forever. Oneshot. Slight mention to AB.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, if I did, the Buffyverse would not be as screwed up as it is now.  
  
Feedback: Anything and everything rolling around in your head is accepted.  
  
Distribution: ASK FIRST!  
  
AN: Just a weird idea I had. A one page, one chapter, weird idea.  
  
AN2: In case you didn't know, 1898 is when Angel ran into the gypsies in Romany and got his soul. This is set a few days before.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
ROMANY 1898  
  
Angelus licked the blood off his fangs as he entered the mansion Darla, Spike, and Drusilla had claimed as their own. It was a fine place, filled with tapestries and candles and soft beds. But the part he liked the most, was the fact it had been full of so much sweet blood when they entered it.  
  
Spike had played the part of the king's messenger well. The butler invited them all in. The four then turned to their true faces and ravaged the home. The children were the first to go. So sweet and pure. Then the family. After that, there were plenty of servants to feed from. Yes, it was a wonderful place, even now when all the blood was gone.  
  
But this family was a popular one and always had visitors. Whichever one, be it Darla, Spike, Dru, or himself who answered the door, simply posed as the servant and then attacked when the visitor was well into the house. It suited them all.  
  
"Angelus," Darla said sweetly. "How was the hunt?"  
  
"Ah," Angelus replied, savoring the sweet memories of the screams and the terror. "My dear, it was wonderful. So many sweet girls, all waiting for the day they become true women. They are always the sweetest, Such a pure and innocent taste."  
  
"Yes," Darla agreed. "They are."  
  
"You should go yourself," Angelus smiled, circling Darla slowly. "You always did like the blood from a richly drunken man. I hear there's a nice party in the Rainsford mansion."  
  
"Hmmm yes," Darla commented, closing her eyes. "A nice young man, filled with the lovely tang of champagne coursing through his blood. There is almost nothing better."  
  
"Then go love," Angelus replied. "Go have some fun."  
  
"I think I shall," Darla nodded. "I shall see you soon, my boy."  
  
Darla grabbed the fur from the closet that once belonged to the now deceased mistress of the house and left. Angelus smiled to himself. Such a magnificently horrid monster was his companion. She truly was a lover of pain.  
  
"Angelus," a soft voice called from the hall.  
  
Angelus turned around and found himself staring at his childe. Drusilla was a special one. He had taken great pleasure in torturing her and turning her. And she turned out to be such a gift. Her psychic powers had proven to be the cause of rescues for all of them in certain events. She gave them just enough warning before they were almost caught.  
  
"Ah, Drusilla," Angelus drawled. "You are looking particularly ravishing tonight."  
  
"No no Angelus," Drusilla reprimanded. "Not tonight. Not when I have- Oh what pretty songs the stars sing tonight."  
  
"Dru," Angelus said impatiently. "What do you have to do tonight?"  
  
"La la lee, la la lou," Drusilla sang. "Such a lovely tune. Do you hear it Angelus?"  
  
"No Dru," Angelus cried. "I don't hear the stars."  
  
"Come and see," Drusilla continued to sing. "Come and see what is real."  
  
"DRU!" Angelus yelled.  
  
Drusilla laughed. Her eyes glittered and her body swayed with the song only she could hear. She listened to the stars and laughed with them.  
  
"Angelus," Drusilla laughed. "Angelus is different. Not a monster. Not a monster. But still a monster. Something changed him, a strength against his kind changed him. He feels love. Oh, it hurts him. It pulls and tears at him. It saddens him. I fills him with joy. Love is such a hurtful thing. But this monster can't be loved. No, no, that's too much happiness for him. Something is coming for him."  
  
"Dru," Angelus said, curious. "What are you speaking of?"  
  
"That's right," Drusilla laughed loudly. "Angelus doesn't know. He has never known love. But his monster will, oh it will feel. With- a Slayer."  
  
Angelus couldn't think. What did she mean by this? That his monster would feel love from a Slayer? That didn't make sense to him.  
  
"Drusilla," Angelus told his childe. "Go off to bed. You obviously drank someone a little strange in the head tonight."  
  
"I like strange people," Drusilla said as she sauntered down the hall. "They have a unique taste. Not like normal people. Not at all. Angelus has a monster."  
  
Angelus sat back in a chair, Something was off with her tonight. But tomorrow was his birthday. No doubt Darla had something big planned.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Read and Review please. 


End file.
